witchfandomcom-20200224-history
The Breath of Time
The Breath of Time is a fictional object introduced in the W.I.T.C.H. Comic Book Series. Its shape resembles an hourglass: a gourd-like glass vessel with grains of sand inside. This is carried as a pendant necklace when inactive and increases size when its powers are summoned. The Breath of Time's powers govern time and its mechanics. Background The Breath of Time first appeared in Issue 42, "Beyond All Hope", after the Guardians lost their ability to summon Astral Drops in Issue 36, "Rebel Souls". Endarno has plans to retrieve the Crown of Light from Queen Elyon from Meridian and it was the Guardians' task of doing so. When told of being a challenge to leave Heatherfield without being noticed, Endarno offered the Breath of Time to aid them in their mission. It was then given to Cornelia (since Will already has the Heart of Kandrakar) and gains the power to activate it. Later, Orube becomes the person responsible to watch over the Breath of Time until the other Guardians return to Heatherfield. In Issue 46, "The Power of Courage", the Breath of Time suddenly stops working, much to Orube's surprise. That occurrence caused the Guardians' disappearance to last longer than usual, and it was through a joint effort of Matt Olsen and Orube that they have arrived home without being suspicious. "The Sands of Time" (Issue 47) revealed a much more detailed account of what happened with The Breath of Time. Cornelia discovers a crack in the pendant, causing all the clocks in Heatherfield to malfunction. A series of sightings happened among the Guardians, being concluded by Phobos appearing in front of them. Phobos explained that the Spell of Rebirth he cast while inside Endarno's body has caused the Breath of Time to malfunction, and it took time until that spell activates, affecting Heatherfield and the Guardians. Phobos' corporal essence remained until the pendant was immersed in water and the flow of sand was suspended. Phobos was defeated the second time after that. After the encounter with Phobos, Cornelia and the Guardians returned to Kandrakar, surrendering the broken hourglass to Yan Lin. She explained of destroying the broken Breath of Time, being replaced by a copy which will materialize over time. Issue 50, "Forever Magic", it was used by the Oracle to offer the Guardians a flashback to alternate scenarios back in time and into the future. Mystical Properties The abilities of the Breath of Time share a similar trait: to freely manipulate, alter and control of time itself on vast scales and porportions. Among the powers possessed by the Breath of Time, the ability to freeze time is the most frequently display in the comic book series. Whenever the keeper of the necklace wishes, it increases its size and it activates, stopping the passage of time in Heatherfield. Whether it could affect entire worlds is not revealed. Another ability of the Breath of Time is time reversal, where time can be turned back so that events that happened in a period of time seemed like it never happened. Cornelia Hale used this power to restore Heatherfield back before the mysterious events in Issue 47 happened. The Oracle displayed another aspect of the Breath of Time's powers, the ability to see into alternate pasts and futures, as seen in Issue 50. * Time Travel * Time Control & Manipulation Category:Content Category:Items